


Boogie With the Devil's Soul

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Silly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “And Lauda isn’t impressed with the hotel accommodations – something not all that surprising--” A condom is thrown at his face and he laughs, “Lauda is very eager and bossy tonight! He must be craving for the Shunt’s beautiful, thick, mouth-watering coc--”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“If you do not shut the fuck up in five seconds, I will stick my foot in your goddamn mouth.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie With the Devil's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> riwox prompted me: James broadcasting their sex to Niki  
> please enjoy ^-^

Soft smacks and muffled moans; noisy breaths through nostrils and a head thunking back against the door.

A hissed German cuss and a low chuckle.

James licks his kiss-swollen lips with a smirk, his blue eyes hooded, “And there’s Hunt, surfacing with Lauda from one of his  _fantastic_  kisses--”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Niki kisses him this time, growing more and more annoyed at the humming the Brit does against his lips.

James is a little drunk. It’s Saturday night, a day after the race, and they both had enough to drink tonight. James, of course, knew his limit but pushed it, and now his tongue is a little looser than normal, and thus, he’s sillier.

The Brit thinks narrating their moments together is funny. Niki has another word for it.

Annoyed, he bites on James’ lower lip and is delighted at the sharp little, “Ow!” that comes from the blond.

“And to nobody’s surprise, Lauda’s a horrid cheat,” James mumbles with a hint of amusement, rubbing at his abused lip with his thumb, “Oh - and now the Rat’s having trouble finding his keys – oh, no, there they are…he’s just having a ridiculous time trying to open up the lock--”

The blond should be a commentator for F1.

“Hunt, you need to shut the hell up, or I am kicking you out,” he states as he pushes open the door,  _not_  squeaking in surprise as James takes a handful of his ass and pushes him inside, using it as some sort of leverage.

“Oh, look, the little rat can speak!"

Niki glowers back at him, “I mean it.”

“I mean it, too, darling. Undress yourself for me?”

Niki glowers at him, but even if he’s pissed off, he wants to fuck and James is really the only option he’s got tonight.

As he’s stripping, James still doesn’t shut up. “Oh, look at Lauda’s  _form_ ,” he purrs, eyeing the Austrian’s lean body appreciatively, and Niki scoffs back at him while the Brit makes his way over.

“Slim, with a bit of softness just right for cuddling,” James wraps his arms around Niki’s middle, running his hands over the softness of Niki’s tummy, much to the Austrian’s annoyance, “His tan is perfect – a little bronzed from the Barcelona sun, no? Oh, and he’s turning around now, looking a little pissed – is that a  _hickey_  on his hip from last week--”

Niki’s tugging James' shirt out of his high-waisted jeans. “An impatient little rat I have tonight,” he murmurs, looking down at Niki adoringly, even lifting his arms when his shirt bunches up under them, “He  _throws_  Hunt’s shirt away, kissing at his chest and –  _ah_ , Niki!" He laughs softly, " _Nipping_  at his bloody nipples like some wild animal!”

There’s a small pause and rustling of fabric, until James chuckles and two bodies collapse onto a squeaky mattress.

Niki curses under his breath about the loudness.

“And Lauda isn’t impressed with the hotel accommodations – something not all that surprising--” A condom is thrown at his face and he laughs, “Lauda is  _very_  eager and bossy tonight! He must be  _craving_  for the Shunt’s beautiful, thick, mouth-watering coc--”

“If you do not shut the fuck up in five seconds, I will stick my foot in your goddamn mouth.”

The bed squeaks again, softly, as James quietly positions himself between Niki’s legs and pushes the Austrian onto his back. Niki’s breath catches as James rubs at his body, sliding his palms along his skin like he has so many times already, bending to kiss at his chest and stomach tenderly. It’s sweet. Too sweet.

Niki nudges him in the side, his cock throbbing against his lower stomach, “Hurry up.”

It’s like James is snapped out of a trance, his eyes opening and looking up at the other man. A smirk tugs at his lips and he sits back, wordlessly reaching over to the bedside table.

“Oh, Lauda’s running low,” he comments as he pulls out a small bottle, eyeing the meager little amount of lube they had to use, “Luckily for him, Hunt’s got backup if need--”

He sputters as Niki’s toes nearly slip into his mouth, and the Austrian laughs, delighted, while James pouts down at him.

“I warned you.”

“Hm.”

Silence consumes them again, the faint sound of laughing from the lobby and the open window interrupting the squeaking bed and Niki’s soft moans once James really gets to it.

But the silence doesn’t last. It never does. James likes to push his luck on  _everything_.

“Hunt’s coming right up behind Lauda,” He crooks his fingers inside Niki and is delighted with the soft cry that’s quickly muffled by the Austrian’s hand, a grin spotted on the Brit’s face despite the dark, “And the Shunt does it again! He’s got the better of Lauda, surely!”

Niki’s foot can’t reach his mouth when his legs are bend on the bed, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t try.

“Deflected!” James smacks Niki’s foot away, grinning at the German curses falling from Niki as he tries to both hit his lover and enjoy the fingering. He’s doing much of the latter, and James is glad for that, “Lauda’s flushed and aching now, his beautiful cock curved up against his stomach…” James bends down to suck at the wet tip, loving the way Niki whines and bucks up into his mouth and down onto his fingers, “Delicious little rat,” James mumbles, sliding the flat of his tongue up the underside and slurping gently at the head.

“Lauda’s trembling beneath Hunt – oh, there’s a hand fisted in blond hair now, and he’s clenching around Hunt’s fingers like a vice, so hot and slick and needy…he curls his fingers again--”

“ _James!_ ”

“And what a beautiful show of wanton desire from Lauda! Arched back, open mouth…”

“I will  _skin_  you if you do not fuck me this instant!”

James pulls out his fingers and helps Niki flip around, until he’s comfortable on his hands and knees, and then searches for the condom Niki had tossed at his face earlier.

“What the fuck are you looking for now?!” Niki’s voice has gone a little high. It’s cute.

“Hunt has misplaced the condom,” he admits with a soft laugh, flipping blankets and pushing sheets aside, “But he’s hopeful that he will be successful in his search, he’s come so far now, he can’t afford to fall behind and let Lauda come out on top--”

“You are so embarrassing…” Niki buries his flushed face into a nearby pillow, hating how open and vulnerable he is for James and the Brit’s  _lost_  the condom.

“And he is victorious!” James nearly yells, laughing triumphantly and loudly; their wall gets knocked on and Niki feels himself flush with even more embarrassment.

But that embarrassment is pushed aside as James breaches him, spreading him wide and stretching around the length. His toes curl and his fingers cramp as they grab at the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut and whining in the back of his throat as James fucks him in the way that he needs and wants. He can barely hear James’ mumbles, his attempts at commentating, so he just pushes back on James’ cock and moans into the bed.

“Darling, darling,” James pants, his fingers pressing bruises into the Austrian’s hips as he fucks Niki into the squeaking mattress. Even the headboard beings to thump against the wall, skin smacking together rhythmically in a way that leaves them both breathless.

There’s a knock on the wall, and James stops.

Niki whines because he’s  _so goddamn close_ , James, please, just a little more…

James wraps his arms around Niki’s waist and pulls them back, until he’s lying on the bed and Niki is laying atop him.

“Now,” he pants, sliding his hands up Niki’s front, pinching his nipples and stroking his cock lazily, while the Austrian tilts his head back and moans into James’ ear softly, clenching around the thickness still inside of him. James’ breath stutters and he kisses at Niki’s neck, “Now…Lauda is taking the lead, he’s going to sit up and--” he laughs the rest, “Ride Hunt into the sunset.”

“You are an idiot,” Niki groans, slowly rolling up until he's perched atop James, facing his legs and putting his hand on slim thighs for support. His breath is shallow and shaky, lips parted and eyes shut as he takes a moment to feel James inside him. So deep, so full…

“Lauda is hesitating,” James’ voice ruins the moment, “So Wednesday gives him a little  _motivation!_ ”

Wednesday is James’ right hand, and it slaps Niki’s ass. The Austrian makes an undignified noise and he glares over his shoulder at the Brit, but rights himself and begins to move, rocking his hips back and forth and trying to keep his moans to himself. It’s hard to do while James’ cock reaches just right and rubs against his prostate again and again, sending little beads of pre-cum drooling down Niki’s neglected cock.

Once he begins to ride James, up and down, Niki tosses his head back and moans softly, clipped German leaving his lips as he sits down onto the blond’s lap. He does it again and again, his stomach tensing when James’ hands land on his waist, enjoying the show that Niki’s unintentionally put on for him.

It stuns the Brit into a silence that Niki’s grateful for, and his hips take on an uncoordinated motion as he nears his climax, panting James’ name and warning him in German that he’s cuming, moaning and keening on the Brit’s cock until he strokes himself to completion, spilling onto the bed with ropes of cum.

His hips stop and his thighs are burning, James’ fingers pressing roughly into his waist as he fills the condom with a long groan of the Austrian’s name.

Niki slowly falls back, panting and reaching up to twirl his fingers in James’ blond strands. They’re a little damp now, but Niki doesn’t mind. He’ll be dragged into the shower for another round in about twenty minutes. Ten, if James is impatient.

“And Lauda wins,” the Brit breathes suddenly, amusement tinged in his voice, “A surprising victory from the Austrian…”

Niki hums and turns his head, feeling James’ lips on his jaw, “It was a close race,  _ja_ ,” he smirks, far too into his own bliss to care about participating in the silliness he had been damning earlier.

James laughs and pulls Niki into another kiss, having no problem in celebrating his second-place title.


End file.
